Devil's Paradise
by AnotherAppleJuice
Summary: A simple story of an evil man.
1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

A loud noise, a dark cloud, a big shadow and a world engulfed by flames, those were the last thing a man saw before going down the sea.

**-Are you alright?...-** Those were the first words that he heard and likely to watch a bright sun in the sky.

The man was beaten, his entire body hurts, but that didn't matter much once he saw the angelic figure that spoke to him. At that time all he could think was that this was some kind of dream or perhaps he was already dead, anyway he was almost sure this wasn't heaven, because somehow he knew he would never be able to reach there.

**-So… shall I dispose now of this piece of rubbish?-** An ash blond haired girl spoke fast and sure, she wore a maid outfit, those likely found in old stories or most fantasy games.

**-I don't think that´s an option Sheffield- **The other woman spoke softly and elegantly, she got silver haired hair and was also using a maid outfit, but much more revealing that the other girl.

**-Where am I?-** The man spoke as he clearly haven't seen that place **–Who are you?-** even if both look quite amazing, it was the first time he ever saw those two, in fact he didn't know much of what was happening.

**-You are in the Royal private family island and we are maids working for her majesty. Judging from the situation it appears that you were somehow brought from the sea-** The more experienced maid explained to the man, and it was then he realized that he was ashore, his head started to hurt as he tried to remember what happened last night.

**-I don't remember how I reach here…-** he tried to move, but his body was too heavy, his clothes were full of sand and soaked. Again he tried to recover his memory but it was fuzzy, he started to feel weird and rest his head against the sand while closing his eyes.

**-Are you sure?-** The beautiful woman watched his uniform and realized immediately who he was.

**-Just look at him he´s clearly nothing more than a spy. Belfast please let me take care of him and drop this man again into the ocean-** Sheffield took a step and get close enough right when the man opened his eyes, he turned his sight up and watch a vision of heaven.

**-I wonder…- **Belfast also took a step ahead, now both girls are so close to him that he was battling to not fall for the temptation but it was stronger than him.

**-I can assure you I am not… I don't even know why I ended here so please can you…-** the man suddenly fall silent as he received a kick quite strong to the face.

**-He has been watching below our skirts all this time… Disgusting-** Sheffield didn't show compassion for that man and what he represents, with just a look at his clothes she wanted to kick him even more.

**-Oh my… Don't knock out the suspect before hearing his reasons, Sheffield. Now please help me move him into the guest room-** she realized that the man passed out from the force, hopefully he will survive but not for long if they leave him in the shore.

**-This is not correct…-** The other maid was against such an idea, it was not correct to save someone in this situation, she was not accustomed to deal with outsiders, especially with the suspicious circumstances that he appeared, like out of nowhere at the shore of a private island known only to a few of the royal navy.

**-Very well, let´s say he is now our prisoner, is that better? –** Belfast quickly started to move the man, she realized that he seems to be injured too, even if at first she couldn't saw it with all the sand, he must have passed through quite a lot to reach that place.

**-Are you really doing this? –**Sheffield now started to help her superior, if that was her choice, she would back her up.

**-Of course, later her majesty will decide what to do with him-** at that moment both girls pick him up and walked back to the nearby mansion.

**-Very well… I hope the Queen choose to chop off his head-** Sheffield was still not happy with this choice but hopefully the Queen would be wise enough and choose the better way to deal with such an intruder.

Slowly the man started to wake up, his face hurts a lot and all his body was quite damaged. It took him several minutes to came back to his five senses and realized that he was at a different location, this time was inside a luxurious room, with an old English style, expensive furniture and quite a large space. All his clothes were gone and he got patches and bandages all around his chest arms and legs.

He tried to move again, but soon realized that it was useless, he got shackled to the bed and a pair of chains were around his left arm and right leg.

**-Please stop trying to escape, the head maid tried her best to cure your wounds- **A maid with white short hair and a maid outfit was in the near chair. She got a big sword beside her and also a shorter skirt and a quite big bosom. She was slowly but steady trying to but an apple with a fruit knife.

**-Another maid…-** his brain started to feel pain again, and as he tried to remember his face hurt.

**-Yes, I´m in charge of watching over you, so please stay where you are while I inform her of your recovery-** She placed the badly peeled apple on a plate and gave it to him **–Here I-I… guess you can eat it-** she returned to the chair, took the big sword with one hand and leave the room.

The man was left with nothing else but an apple, he was confused, while all this was new to him, strangely was kind of familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

The man was left alone, at that time he wished to escape but also could not understand why, his mind was a mess and he hardly remembered a thing about what happened to him recently. In this state he was still conscious about many things, like how to speak, walk or breath, but could not really define many others.

**-Why are those maids keeping me here?…-** Even if he wanted to leave at that time he was locked like a criminal for a crime he could not remember. He felt defeated right away, he could not win anything by resisting all of this.

**-Maybe I deserve all of this-** he stared silently at the badly peeled apple, and slowly started to eat it, it took him a while to finish it mostly because his jaw still hurt.

The minutes goes by and while he hears people outside passing by or talking to each other, no one came from the door, so perhaps his judgment, whatever it would be, may not be as quickly as he imagined.

Or so he thought.

He heard voices coming from beyond the door but could not understand what they were saying. For a change the man started to feel different, as if something bad could happen to him so he tried to move around, tried to pull the chains or even break the bed, but it was impossible in his state. It was then that the door opened revealing a small golden haired girl.

**-So it is really you…-** She was visibly anger and wanted to end that man´s life right there.

**-You know me?- **he answer quickly, he could not know at that time who he really was, but if they know him maybe at least understand why they were treating him like a criminal.

**-Saw you before a few times but could never imagine that you would end up trying to sabotage this place in person, what were you trying to accomplish by coming here alone?-** her voice was strong and even if she didn't appear to it, she radiated some kind of aura with authority.

**-I...-** he could hardly answer **–I don´t even know my name and you really expect me to answer that- **the man was having a difficult time with all of this as he could not really answer such a question.

**-Such a disappointing man-** the white haired maid took a step and extended a sword to the small girl. Warspite took it with such ease with one hand that the man could not believe his eyes.

**-Why are you trying to keep such a farce, no one could believe such words-** she pointed with the sword at the man and started to walk towards him **–I will ask of you once more- **she put the blade dangerously close to him** –What are you doing here?-** she readies her pulse and carefully watch into the man´s eyes, expecting an honest answer.

**-…- **The man stared in awe at first, that big sword was really something but when it reached his neck he immediately felt shivers and started to fear her. It was a terrible feeling, looking into those deep purple eyes, as he was not ready for an answer **–I…- **he tried to calm a bit even if it was such a hard time, somehow he knew that he need to relax a bit and think quickly **–I do not know who I am or how I get here- **he stated.

**-Last thing I remember was a really loud noise… it was night… and then…-** he stopped trying to recover such lost memories, it was hard for him just as if something was blocking him.

**-Enough! You dare to continue with this fake excuse? –** Warspite was not amused with those words, it would be too easy for her to finish him off and return to normal, but somehow deep within his eyes was something she could clearly see.

**-I am telling the truth. That´s all I can remember…- **he mumbled that last part but she clearly understood then **–If you are going to kill me do it now but at least tell me who I am-** Both stayed there for a moment staring at each other and then she withdrew her sword, turned back and left the room, all the other maids followed her after.

**-Damn!…-** The man was left like the beginning, with no hope and just waiting for anything, for something new to happen. Again without much explanation the white haired maid returned to the room bringing some food and a pair of new clothes. She stared at him silent for a moment and then proceed to continue her work.

**-I brought some food, please eat something and don't try to escape-** She gave the man a plate with some grilled fish steaks and a fork, for a moment the man could not believe how good it smelled and by the looks of it, was almost like a gourmet dish. He got some doubts, why were they giving this to him now?.

**-Thanks-** He started to eat it, right then he felt how his spirit felt invigorated and his body started to relax. The maid sat again in the chair next to the bed and stayed in silence watching the man eat. After he finished eating she took the plates and left the room again.

A few hours passed without anything new. Later that evening a gentle knock came from the door and the beautiful silver haired maid came in.

**-Good evening-** she walked next to the bed and took a pair of keys from her pocket and proceeds to free the man from the chains.

**-Wait... why now?- **the man was surprised by this sudden change.

**-I was told to take these chains away, you are free to leave if you want-** Belfast took the chains in both hands, smiled and then walked away.

**-Wait please!-** the man shout at her **–Can you tell me who the hell I´m supposed to be?-** he didn't understand all this, before he was threatened like a criminal and now freed without explanation.

**-I´m very sorry, I don´t know myself, now if you excuse me-** the head maid bowed a little and left the room. The man stared almost jump out of the bed to get her and ask her more directly, but a sudden pain filled the back of his head and inside his chest. He almost faint from this and rapidly returned to the bed.

**-I can't take it anymore…-** he took some minutes to get used to the pain and started to change into the new clothes, they were just a simple pair of blue pants and a red shirt though the quality was magnificent. It took him some time but recovered the ability to walk without falling or getting dizzy. The first thing to do was to reach the nearby window and watch outside, he tried to remember anything from this view but it was useless, all he could watch was some other buildings, trees, sand and sea. It was night and hardly could see what else was on the island beyond that.

**-I am free but got no purpose or anything…-** he felt sad and anger, for knowing nothing of himself and anything around them, but why did he still have this weird feeling that somehow all of this was deserved. He sat below the window and lay there thinking, he tried to imagine how he could continue living, if he got nothing he better just die. The man kept thinking until he lost consciousness and fall sleep.

Some hours passed by.

Beyond the door some voices talked to each other.

**-I told you my Queen that he could not leave the room in that state- **The small twin tailed blond girl with the big sword tried to prove her point.

**-T-that proved nothing, if he wanted he could have left the room and the island itself, as I gave that order no one would have stopped him-** the small girl replied defiant to her sister.

**-I think we can try her majesty´s plan B- **the slow and gentle voice of the pride of the Royal Navy commented as the situation told it.

**-My Queen that plan is dangerous, he could be faking this all along. He could hurt you if he gets too close to you- **The leader of the knights warned the small girl, even if she just said it as a joke, if he was really without memory he could be of great value to the royal navy, but if not...

**-I want to see the face of this defeated snake… Can I?- **the dark pink haired woman wanted so much to open the door to see the man that she played with the doorknob slowly moving it, more than anything she wanted to experience the chance to see his beaten and wounded state of once such a proud man.

**-Not now Duke… If he is indeed with amnesia we can use it to our favor, as Hood said we can try Plan B-** the short haired blond woman that also wore the knight´s outfit said. She was reluctantly at first but this was a chance in a million.

**-Wales you too?... very well, my Queen it´s your choice-** George could not beat the majority or go against her Queen´s idea.

**-H-hmph! I told you Warspite it was a great idea, I´m a genius Queen after all. My faithful knights starting from tomorrow you all shall prepare and execute my plan- **Elizabeth was amused with this for a change, much to her sister´s disapproval. All the other girls agreed and left immediately.

The Queen opened the door just to find the poor man slept in such a deplorable state, she could only laugh, close the door and leave to her own room, it was late and the next day will be a busy one.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

He opened his eyes feeling tired as remaining in the floor was not really comfortable, he saw again maids in the room. Both Belfast and Sheffield were cleaning the room, while one mops the floor the other was making up the bed.

**-The bug woke up-** Sheffield said immediately after realizing the man was moving, she was still reluctant of his presence but got no choice but to do her work.

**-Ara, maybe we did too much noise-** Belfast stop for a moment and then proceed to help the man stand up **–Here you should not sleep in the floor next time-** she then extend her hand to him.

**-Thanks…-** he took her hand and stand up, his body was in a bad shape, but at least his wounds were better now.

**-So… what should I do? You said I was free but I got nowhere to go-** he asked while slowly moving to the closest chair.

**-Your place is in the dumpster; I wonder how long will it take for you to realize that- **Sheffield attack with words at the moment the man walked where she already cleaned.

**-Don't mind her words mister, you are a guest now in this place for now so…-** Belfast try to apologize for the aggressiveness her fellow maid showed **–Again I only repeat her majesty´s words, you are a free man and no longer under suspicion- **she said again with her usual tone **–But perhaps if you insist on having nowhere to go, you can ask the Queen for asylum, I´m sure her grace will be merciful- **she told her mind again with a smile as she didn't perceive malice in him since the first time they saw at the beach.

**-…!-** Sheffield was about to say something so utterly mean but shut her mouth in time and keep it to her then continue mopping, she was all against this silly plan, but ironically she was the last person that can give an opinion about it.

**-I… I guess you are right-** she saw the blonde reaction and still can't understand why she hate him so much **–Where can I find this Queen?-** he couldn't ignore it anymore, if this person can help him in any way, it was worth a try.

**-Don't worry about it now, I will take you to her majesty later, but first you need to be presentable. I will send some clothes for you to change later, for now please get some rest- **she bowed a little and invite him to stay at the bed while both maids end her duties.

**-Alright-** he answer and go to the bed, he stayed in silence just staring at both girls doing her work and wonder if this Queen was really such an important person, so much in fact that she can choose his destiny with a wave of her hand.

It took the maids around five more minutes to finish cleaning the room, after that both left the place so the man again was alone. At this time, he got nothing else to do but to wait, so he rests his head on the pillow and fall sleep.

Images appeared in his mind, a dream of strangely familiar people that talk to him, smiling faces, but as he tries to focus on them their faces blur and their voices disappear. He tried to reach at them but they all slowly go away leaving him floating in the void. Suddenly something catches his attention, something was calling him, he felt a warm feeling and a sweet aroma on his face but something was wrong as he felt that the air in his lungs left his body but did not return, he tried to move but the heat was growing, he move his hands but they were stunned just like he was locked up again.

He was sure now… someone was suffocating him.

He made a big effort and force his eyes to open, but it was all dark at first as something big was on his face, but as he moves away his head to catch some air, he realize that no hands or pillows were asphyxiating him, but something soft to the touch but firm on the inside.

Sirius was trying her best to change the man while he slept, but as she tried to remove his shirt the buttons on his wrists got stuck, and so she tried to remove them slowly while raising the man´s arms but didn't realize that she was pressing her breasts really tightly against his face, as she was too focused in her task as maid.

**-Wa-a- Wait!-** he mumbled with a little air he got left and tried to move his head away, he was starting to feel dizzy again. He started to move to release from her grasp and like that he pushed her breasts away with both hands.

The man started to cough deeply recovering the oxygen he needed to keep conscious, all while keeping pushing and pressing against both big and soft parts of Sirius.

**-I´m sorry I didn't mean to wake you up-**Sirius all blushed up was just staring at the man trying to understand the bad thing she just did.

**-You almost killed me!- ** he cough a bit more and watch her with a fiery look, it appears even if he got some patience, he also got a bad temperament when angry **– You big piece of s…-** he was about to tell her all the nasty words still in his mind but something else caught his eye and stopped right on his tracks while releasing his hands.

**-I´m sorry, these…-** she touch her breast with one hand and blushed again **-get in the way most of the time, I didn't mean no harm, believe me please-** she apologized and bowed, so much in fact the man easily saw that she was wearing no bra below the maid outfit.

**-I´m truly sorry!- **she bowed her head even more and a small tear drop, it appears she was not a good maid even if she tried her best, she tried to mimic Belfast and how she managed to change the man´s clothes without waking him up, but she only makes things worse and almost asphyxiate the person he was taking care of.

**-It´s alright…- **he almost forgot what just happened after what he watched **–but next time be sure I´m awake when you try this- **he said and coughs again. He immediately started to realize how well-endowed she was.

**-Yes…-** The girl raise her head remembering that order, as she was a great fighter but not a perfect maid, she sometimes took words quite literal so she may as well start doing that from now on **–If you excuse me**\- she get close to him, took both of his hands with hers and raise them, now removing the buttons.

**-Sirius, what's taking you so long? -**at that moment Belfast opened the door and find both in that position, the maid chest was in front of his face while she was slowly removing his clothes.

**-Ara, are you having problems changing him? –**Belfast did not react bad to the compromised situation, on the contrary, she knew Sirius was not well experienced in this area and actually was the first time she was taking care of someone, as the other maids were most of the time the ones in charge of the guest, yet she begs for a chance and so she gave it to her.

**-I´m sorry Belfast… I almost made a fatal mistake before but I can´t seem to be good enough- **she apologize all while the man was still enjoying in silence all of this, perhaps it was life´s way to compensate the bad day he got yesterday, when the little girl could have killed him and everyone treat him like a prisoner.

**-Here, let me show you- **she walked into the room and next to the bed on the other side and mimic Sirius, so now both girl´s chests were in front of his face **-Oh! Why are you awake? I told you mister to sleep, please leave this to us-** she said to him and smiled, she didn't seem to mind the situation but instead she tries her best to show her companion how to do it properly.

**-Wait-** the man complained as this rapidly turned into an extremely good situation and he would not be able to control his manhood anymore, not only because he was in a bed with two gorgeous maids, but they both were removing his clothes and he easily could watch that Belfast was not using a bra below her maid outfit… Was this fact a common thing among these maids?

**-I… can do it myself-** His blood pressure started to raise, even with his blank mind he was still a man and he could hear his instincts raise and started to shout just one simple thing. The man started to breathe through his mouth and was feeling a bit heavy, as his body reacted quickly to all of this, he started to feel stiff.

**-No sir, I´m making sure you will stay conscious while I do it-** Sirius was all blushed as the air in the room started to feel denser and she could feel her body hotter.

**-Don't worry we will take care of it, now close your eyes and try to relax-** Belfast smiled and started to remove the bed sheets that covered the rest of the man´s body.

And so he did, he rests his eyes and let them do their job.

He opened his eyes and his clothes were different than before. It appears both girls did a pretty good job as he felt refreshed, perhaps invigorated now that he rested for a while.

**-Are you ready? Her majesty is waiting for you-** Belfast was on the chair next to the bed, at her side was Sirius, who was sleeping on her shoulder as she was tired, the last days were exhausting to her as she did not sleep all that much herself and most time were outside of the room or at his side watching him sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Belfast rub the head of her fellow maid as she slowly wakes up, Sirius first bowed a bit ashamed and then left the room leaving both alone.

**-I think I feel better now-** He was feeling a lot better, as he really needed that extra time resting his body, for now at least he had enough energy to move around on his own.

**-I can see that-** The head maid smiled as her special care seemed to have work**-Can you walk on your own?-** she asked and proceed to move to the near wardrobe, open it and take some clothes from it.

**-I guess…-** The man felt his feet a bit numb but as he gets out of bed his mobility slowly came back.

**-I will prepare the bath, so please wait for a moment- **Belfast take the initiative and as always she was already prepared for the next step.

**-You need to look impeccable to appear before her majesty- **she again Belfast extended fine clothes on the bed **-Here, take this-** she took a straight razor blade from her pocket and offer it to the man.

**-That´s…- **He saw the object and felt it was something familiar, but could not figure out why. As he walked into the spacious bathroom, which was especially big, he took a second to look around it, and realize the mirror in front of the luxury sink.

Finally, he can see his own face… He saw himself, a caucasian man around his thirties, with black wavy hair of medium length, narrow blue eyes, sculpted nose and oval chin, the facial hair has growth and his appearance was quite disheveled. He was quite fit, in good shape like a man that´s used to workout, also he got a large black tattoo up and down his right arm formed from various curved lines of different sizes. The man stared at his own reflection for a few seconds as a familiar sense came to his mind.

**-The water is ready-** The head maid had already prepared all what the man needed for **-You know how to shave right?... No? Let me help you-** Belfast understood the situation, as the man didn't even paid really attention as he was lost with his own image. She took off her gloves, use some shaving cream, took the blade from him **-Here, just take the razor blade like this… move it slowly…-** she got close to him and put the blade up to his face and gently started to cut off up to his neck a few times.

**-Thanks...-** He took the blade after understanding how to properly do it, and started to repeat it a few times.

**-Please be careful of not cutting yourself-** she bowed and smiled **–I will come back for you when you are ready, unless you need me to bathe you-** she said in a different tone, one that was hard to differentiate between being serious and a joke.

**-I… I think I can at least do this myself-** he felt ashamed even if he would love to have such incredible experience, somehow he knew it was too crazy to ask for such a thing now.

**-Very well then, if you excuse me-** Belfast raise a bit her skirt with both hands and bowed at the man, then she left the room.

Again he stared at the mirror and felt a strange feeling of awareness, as if this activity was something he was used to do. He sighs and proceed to wash his own body, somehow the hot water was comforting and helped him relax for a bit.

Afterwards he shaved slowly and then get dressed with the fine clothes the maid left on top of the bed, it was a black suit with a white trench coat, he noticed that somehow he was used to this kind of clothes… but now that he tried to remember, he didn't get the chance to look at the clothes he was using when found.

**-Are you ready?-** A gentle knock came from the door.

**-I… I am ready-** he answered and the head maid opened the door.

**-Ara, you look quite handsome in that suit-** she was quite honest, with those clothes on he got the looks and aura of someone of the aristocracy **-Well, follow me, the queen is waiting-** she invite him to leave the room and follow her.

The man followed her and realized the size of the place, it was a large structure, like a big mansion, but it felt lonely, as they were the only ones that walked in those corridors.

At the end of the large complex, was a big pair of doors and outside was waiting Sirius, with her sword at her back, ready for anything.

**-Her majesty is beyond these doors, good luck-** Belfast opened the heavy doors revealing what was inside.

At the time he reached the main hall room, the small girl everyone called her Queen was already waiting for him, but not only her, all her main knights were there, most maids and some of the noble girls, all together watching him as the doors opened. He could hear some whispers and started to feel nervous.

**-Go on-** Belfast show him the way and remained outside with Sirius, in case he does something bad he would not have any escape route.

The man remains in place, with some doubt, but somehow he knew this was the only way, with his memory loss and no way to know who he is, he needed to take the only choice.

_**"I got nothing to lose and a lot to win"**_ he thought at that moment and started to walk again, he felt the pointing gazes and hard judgement of Warspite, who stands right next the Queen with her sword ready to cut him in half if he attempts anything weird.

**-Queen… I…-** he said but was interrupted abruptly.

**-Kneel before her majesty…-** Warspite immediately ask of him as a signal of respect.

**-R-Right…-** he immediately go down his knee and didn't even dare to look at the little girl everyone calls Queen -Your Majesty, I want to ask for…- he started to talk again, as a plead but again was interrupted, this time by the small chested Queen of the Royal Navy.

**-I already know why you are here-** she interrupted him and lift her hand dismissing his words **–I, Queen Elizabeth, shall show you my merciful side and present you an offer that will help you in your dire situation-** she talks with an aura of magnificence as she has practiced.

**-Offer? -** he didn't expect such answer, he was truthful that he only wanted to know a bit more of himself, maybe stay a few days to fully recover and then leave to cause no more problems.

**-I know of your situation, your delicate state is shocking and I feel the need to help such an unlucky soul, but with such predicament as having nowhere to go and no recollection of yourself, I will give you a once-in-a-lifetime chance…-** she said proudly, her plan was going smoothly, as she memorized which words to use.

**-You shall become my servant! -** she told those words that were quite normal to her, as a queen she is used to have minions and servants all around, so one more was no different, however…


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

**-Uh?... Servant?... Why? -** he could not understand this, with his memories gone it would be easy to accept it, but the remaining parts of his personality called him to question such idea, it was difficult to realize the magnitude of this choice.

**-I told you he will not accept-** Warspite said to her sister who again tried to show her the mistake of her "fantastic" idea.

**-Hush!…-** she watched her sister and raise her bet **-I will tell you your true name!- **the Queen said something risky.

**-What!-** Warspite reacted in surprise as that was not part of her original plan, as it could be dangerous to give him his name back, as it may trigger some memories of his past and turn things around.

**-So you really know who I am…-** this immediately give him some hope, he unconsciously smiled, even if this small Queen wanted him to pledge his life for her, maybe it was the only way to learn the truth. Even if he got to sacrifice his freedom he would do it, mostly because it was really hard to be around in life without knowing anything.

**-Yes...-** The Queen suddenly felt cold, as she said something she was not supposed to **–Maybe…-** she tried to change her words but it was too late.

**-Is this really the only way to know my name?-** he asks in a low tone, somehow he didn't want to be a slave or such, somehow he knew he was not cut for that low position.

**-O-Of C-course, It's the only way! if you want to know pledge your eternal service to me! Hohoho!...-** the mighty Queen was sweating but she quickly turn the situation into her favor again.

**-...- **the man stayed in silence watching the little girl laughing, at that moment all he can think of was about her words, to know his own name would be the first step to know who he really is, and of course, to understand all this mess.

**-Ehem!... I mean, you will serve for the greater good, your purpose from now on will be to help us recover the seas from our enemies and win the war against the sirens so…-** The Prodigious Queen of the Royal Navy started to recite about many things, the typical speech about their situation, the pride of their nation, their enemies and of course how they will prevail and win in the end, she also explained how they have been fighting and those victories they have achieved.

**-I don't understand...-** He didn't know a thing about what she was saying but it appears this was way more complicated than he thought at first. It was hard to follow, some ideas were strange to comprehend and some words didn't got relation, as those sirens she mentions, as they didn't seem to ring a bell at all.

**-Just say yes… I´ll explain it to you later-** Warspite heard him, she knew her sister loved speeches and will not stop to explain anything until she finished.

**-…And as our noble country shall forever show its dominion over the seas, we shall show our strength in future battles but also aid our allies in this war, so now you shall prove your worth and resolve as a new member of the Azur Lane-** The Queen ended her discourse and everyone in the room stayed in silence waiting for his answer.

**-Um… Yes… your majesty…?-** The man felt the immediate pressure, he got a bit of doubt at first but he said yes and imitate the way everyone called the little girl, as now she will be his "Queen" or something like that.

The man heard sudden claps from every girl in the room and as he slowly turned to face them, for a moment, it was as if he was just a man that was just named knight, such an extraordinary vision that was and everyone noticed him. Some admire this new man, some understand why this idea was a terrible one, some enjoy all this kind of meetings but a few recognized his face and still couldn't believe he was wearing those clothes.

**-Queen, please can you tell me my name?-** He then turned back and again kneeled. This was of course what he was interested in, it was such a weird event but still he couldn't stop thinking about the most important thing.

**-Who you were before no longer matters, for your services will be needed in the royal navy- **She tried her best to brush off his request, as this was a complicated situation as there were people who didn't know him personally but just his name could trigger different reactions.

**-But…-** He almost felt betrayed and couldn't help but look sad, he could do anything to recover his name, a part of himself, something that can aid fill the big gap in his memory.

**-Isn't that enough-** The Queen couldn't resist his sad expression, she can't be the bad girl here, she is proud and would not accept leaving him nameless, even if it can backfire someday **-Hmph! well, I-I can't call you like a simple servant now, so I will give tell you your name- **She hesitate for a moment thinking if this was really a good idea **-Your name is Joaa… Jack! Yes, your name is Jack!, and of course everyone present will be calling you like that from this day on-** she corrected herself quickly as she thought that name would fit him better. Everyone in the room clap again, as this time it truly turned into ceremony like the naming of a new knight, even if the ones who knew him were surprised as this was something they didn't expected.

**-Congratulations Jack! Welcome to the Royal Navy!-** Warspite told him and put her hand on his shoulder **–Hope you will enjoy your stay-** She smiled a bit forced, as she still couldn't trust him, so she will be around him quite much.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

And with such a ceremony the man became part of the alliance. Right after regaining his name and cheers from everyone, Warspite asked him to follow her to the nearby room.

**-I know you still have a lot of questions, but I have my own too-** she says quite serious **–Her majesty may be too naïve sometimes, but I am not- ** she signals him the room and opened the large door **-I want to test if you are still of any use, a blank mind will not help us against the sirens. Close the door behind you-** she asks and stands in the middle of the room, there were a lot of papers, maps, pictures and quite a lot of books.

Warspite presents him a large table with a game board. This furniture was different and yet somehow familiar. On top of it was a map with grid, blue and green colors mark water and sea, and there were several colored tokens here and there **-Here, watch this and tell me what you think- **Warspite showed him the board and Jack followed, he was amazed at it, even if he didn't understand why.

**-So… do you recognize this?-** she asked directly as she was used to, she prepared that space especially just for him.

**-I… I can´t tell-** he answers at first, still confused by the tokens and the map **–I somehow understand it, but can´t explain how the game is played-** he continued, to his mind this was part of just a big game, something he used to play all the time, but can't remember any specific detail.

**-I see… very well then- **she smiles a bit and then went to the other side of the table** –Let´s say is an easy game, I move my tokens then you move yours one space each turn, if I move my tokens and reach yours I defeat them, vice versa, pretty easy-** Warspite explained and proceed to start **–I´ll be the white ones, you take the black tokens, it will be fun-** she did plan this all along, both as a test but also as a way of revenge.

**-But I have more than you- **Jack counted his tokens and he was in a clear advantage, he watched the map, every token was in a specific order, some in front, some behind, but still he was in the strong side.

**-Come on, don't make me repeat it, start now-** Warspite started by moving her tokens.

**-Fine, let´s do this-** he said and move his own in response.

Warspite was thrilled with this encounter, as the turns passed and the tokens started to follow the same pattern as she remembers, she studied the same battle for quite some time and found some ways to defeat to defeat this strategy, so she already knew the way to counter them. However, Jack did not hesitate and even if he didn't remember this map, but he still knew how to move the tokens, as his mind was fast and got already ways to get in time to win the game.

As Warspite move her vanguard, she defeated all in her way, she moved all her pieces, as she already knew exactly which one to use and when, as she already memorize all movements. But as she moves the man did not retreat, but it appears as if she was reading his mind, it was almost impossible to make a move without having it being countered. Time pass and a battle of wits make it fly fast.

**-So, when are you going to sacrifice your tokens?-** she smiled as she knew that was an easy way to reduce her numbers and win **–You really expect to win just by running in circles I already defeated half of yours and you only got two of my tokens?- **she was guessing those moves too.

**-I know but I don't want to lose them like that-** he answers thinking how to beat her in this map, it was mostly blue, but there were a some green here and there **–Here how about this…-** he move one token in front of the others and start to regroup around the green tiles. Even if he was followed behind by the white tokens.

**-Want to retreat through the islands… I don't think so-** Warspite move all her tokens again in a vanguard and advance, and slowly reach him however…

**-…- **he remained silent as the game continues, as expected he retreated using the islands to move his scattered tokens but also started to reunite them near her.

**-Nice, you want to use a pincer formation-** she was amazed at him, she already knew he was a great strategist but even in this state he was making her think and remember all the ideas she got from this battle, she already traced the way to win **–This ends if I reach you again, even if you try to line up and lose most tokens, by the timing I will still win**\- she says triumphantly, as she imagined that the islands were an important point in this encounter **–Wait…-** she suddenly realized she could not move all her tokens in the small spaces, she started to think again and continue following even if this break her formation.

**-No way…-** She stated when she understood her position in the battle, he did not run but cornered her, and he did not try to attack her from the sides but make her lose formation in the islands.

**-Now I move this one-** he says as he traced in his mind the different paths Warspite would make, and started to counter her, now by diving his forces into three he would face her broken vanguard.

**-I didn´t think this one-** she realized that with those numbers she got no choice to retreat but the narrow spaces in those islands were already blocked by his black pieces. Even if she wanted to break one of those points he would reach him, but she still smiled even if she already knew the results **–So that´s how we could have won that battle…-** she continued to move her tokens until she lost all of them.

**-I got to admit, Jack, you are pretty good at this game- Warspite** admits defeat, but was still happy now that she saw how their enemy lost. This was a real battle that took place not so long ago, and the same as the black pieces, the Royal Navy got advantage in the numbers, but was still defeated. That's why she learned from her mistakes as she lead that lost battle, and imagined all the ways she could have won.

–**Her majesty will be proud. Good work, you pass-** she proudly says** –But next time it will not be that easy-** she laugh a bit **–Follow me, we still have a lot to talk about-** she signal him and open the door revealing that the head maid was already waiting with a beautiful smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

Belfast was waiting outside the door patiently, she made a reverence and asked both to follow her. All three continue through the corridor that leads to an open door, inside there was a white and blue room, it got all kinds of medical equipment but also tools and various other devices.

**-Hello?-** Warspite said as they enter the room and saw no one inside **–We are here…-** she said again and wait.

**-Hello…-** a voice came from behind some curtains **–Just a minute and then we can start-** a silver haired girl dressed like a nun could be seen moving around some cables and adjusting them to a chair.

All this commotion catches the attention of the man, as the girl was moving things around and moving a small device that she held in her hand.

**-It's ready, now can you please come sit down here mister- **she was carefree and was surely enjoying this **–Come here so you can have a medical examination-** she smiled and waited beside the chair.

**-Do as she says-** Warspite told him and choose to stay in a sofa nearby and waited, she was eager to know what would happen, as this was the real test.

**-Thanks for your help miss Vestal-** Belfast stood by her side, watching the pair if anything was needed.

**-I'm a doctor, you don't have anything to fear. I came here to know if you are healthy and to check upon your wounds, still hurt, doesn't it?-** Vestal was soft-spoken to the man and somehow this attitude calm him.

**-Alright-** those words even if he didn't quite get them, he understands that she meant no ill will, so he consents.

**-First, I need that you take off your clothes, I want to see how your wounds are doing. I heard miss Belfast patch you up really good. Here let me help you- **She says and quickly get her small hands on him, the difference in height was now clear as the small doctor was battling to take off his coat. This of course surprised Jack but he held up his reaction, even if he was using such extravagant clothes, below them he was still recovering.

**\- I only did what I could miss Vestal –** Belfast was humble as she could not take all the credit **-Lady Illustrious and Lady Unicorn help to stabilize and patch your wounds, we were lucky they were nearby- **She immediately get close and help the doctor with the task taking off his clothes quite easily **-so mister Jack, it would be polite from you to thank them later-** she smiled again and proceed to held the clothes as the man was filled with quite embarrassed, even with his state he still got a bit of shame to be seen naked by those beautiful women.

In the meantime, Warspite didn't say a word as she was looking the other way and writing something in a piece of paper. As Vestal proceed to check his wounds and Belfast stayed carefully watching if anything was needed.

**-Jack, isn't it? how in the world did you get these nasty injuries?- **she examine the wounds over his torso and back, as he got both slashed and burned in a bad way **–It appears that the wounds have healed from outside but are still fresh inside-**Vestal was trying to understand the severity of the injuries, even if by outside they look like scars with a darker tone in his skin, to the touch they were still generating heat.

**-I can't recall how it happened doctor, there was only fire, all I can remember is that I fall to the sea somehow-** he answers now that Vestal was checking him below the waist, he was still embarrassed to know that he also got scars in his legs.

**-Well… at least you are still quite lively- **Vestal smiled and laughs a bit as she finishes the examination **–You can dress up now-** she take a step back and started to prepare the main test. As this happens Belfast quickly lend her hand to the man to dress up faster, even if he didn't liked the idea of being helped all the time, he can't tell her to stop.

**-Very well, now I will examine your mind, let's see If there is any problem there-**Vestal asked the man to sit in the chair that was already prepared, and so he did, so the doctor proceeds to connect a few wires to a small device, and some others directly to the forehead, neck and arm of the man. This was of course a test to know if there was any problem inside his head but also to truly know if he was dishonest all along, as one of the wires was a device that works as a lie detector.

Warspite stands up as he was getting ready and gave Vestal a set of questions. The real test was about to begin, so she was eager to know if all this was truly of value or if it was all a ruse.

**-I will begin by asking some questions, so please just answer with yes or no, don't try to explain or something else, also try to focus your mind on the question before answering, alright?-** The doctor smiled and started the test, she turned on the device and a few lights, numbers and graphics appeared on its screen.

**-Do you know your name?-** Vestal asked as the first question.

**-No-** The man focused on the question and he truly didn't knew the answer, that´s why he got excited about regaining his name in the first place.

**-Is your name Jack?-** she asked and continue to smile, she didn't believe at first that she would be examining such a person, but she was asked by the Queen herself to help them out. She was quite curious about him and all this commotion.

**-I guess…-** he answers, even if he got his name back, it wasn't full, he felt as if something was off but couldn't explain it.

**-Please just answer with yes or no- **Vestal repeated as his answer was not conclusive **-Is your name Jack?- **she asked again.

**-Yes-** he answers and tried to mind that it was his name now.

**-Are you lying now?-** The doctor suddenly asked without changing her tone, it was a serious question asked by someone with an honest smile.

**-No-** He felt again that surge of distrustful like when he woke up in that room.

**-…- **Vetal said nothing and adjusted a pair of parameters in the small device **-Do you know about the war?- **she knew that some questions can cause a big impression in the brain of someone that doesn't remember the past but still understand the meaning of each words.

**-War?... I mean, no-** He immediately felt nervous, even if he could not understand what happened beyond those walls, that word make his heart skip a beat.

**-Do you know about the sirens?-** Vestal was examining his answers and the way these appear in the small display.

**-No-** He heard that word before when the Queen was talking but it didn't ring anything, as a siren meant nothing to him.

**-Are you lying about having amnesia?-** She asked again, this time a bit more serious, even if she was not a conventional doctor, she could see more details about his demeanor with each answer.

**-…No…-** he replied again, he was sure they didn't believe him, so he started to sweat unconscious.

**-Do you know about the Axis?-** Vestal asked and noticed a few things in him, but couldn't help but continue.

-**No-** he answers didn't understanding the term, to him those words were hard to follow.

**-Do you know about the Sakura Empire?- **The doctor was half the questions but the conclusion was already there, the device was not lying and it already showed a result.

**-No-** He answered again, having no clue what was that about, and questioned himself if that was related to him in any way.

**-I think those questions are enough –** she turned off the device **-Miss Warspite, it is safe to inform him about the world situation- ** Vestal understood that this man was someone really important if the Royal Navy and their acting commander herself was this interested.

**-Very well-** Warspite get a chair and sat in front of the man.

**-Hear me out mister Jack, it is important for you to hear and understand this. All may sound a bit confusing now, but before asking questions hear all the explanation first, alright?~- **Vestal smiled again and gave him a pat in the head as he was an honest man with a mind with so much potential.

**-I will, thanks doctor for your help- **Jack replied a bit more calm, as those questions were enough for him to manage.

**-Oh dear you are such a good patient, I may give you a lollipop next time we see- **she said once again smiling and then left the room, followed by Belfast, leaving them alone and closing the door behind.

**-Excuse miss Vestal but isn't it a bit hard for our new member to have such revelation with his state? I mean, isn't it a bit harsh to force him to remember such things?- **Belfast asked in a worried manner, as she was not sure if they will need more test in the near future.

**-You can relax around him miss Belfast- **Vestal laughs in a cheerful manner **-It doesn't affect an amnesiac patient to know his true name, past or details of the world, is just a myth really…-** she explains how a person with such illness does not have a magic button to turn back to who they before **-Usually they recover spontaneously, even if it regularly takes months or years to happen-** she wanted to be clear in that point **–You don't need to worry, mister Jack will not recover his memories soon, even if he saw the truth himself, his mind can't comprehend it-** she continued, even if he somehow get his true identity thrown over to him, he cant join the pieces **-By the way, I hope you all can visit us at our Union base soon, you know Enty is less stressed when there are more allies around, she even eats something better than those awful ration bars-** she was happy to be there and know that their friends can join them again, these times have been a bit peaceful and she wish for it to remain like that for long.

**-It´s good to know miss Enterprise will be happy to see us- **Belfast accompanied Vestal through the large corridor **-I assure we will be there before long, thanks for your support miss Vestal-** she did a reverence to her and continued with their path.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

As the two girls left the room, Warspite started to think about her next words, she will be explaining the situation the world was facing to someone that has no idea who he was a few days ago.

**-Ehrr…-** she tried to start speaking but didn't know where to start **–I really don't know how much you will understand what I´m about to say, so I will try to simplify it-** Warspite knew that those next words were quite important. She takes a deep breath and start to think the order of things and how to tell him.

**-We are at war-** She started with the obvious and most important topic **-As you heard from the majesty before, this is our actual situation. I can´t explain with all the details now or else you may not understand it at all, so I will try to put it on simple words-** She take a deep breath and started recalling what their history was until then **–Years ago the world was at war, a conflict that involved the bigger and more advanced nations, these great nations clashed in a battle that claimed the life of many people, but right when the war was at its critical point a new enemy appeared and changed its course completely…-** Warspite explained how all things started** –The new enemy got advanced technology and easily defeated the world power nations separately, with their initial victories they claimed the seas and use their technology to create chaos in the planet, changing its climate and rising the sea level- **she made a pause and waited, talking about this topic was sensible as the earth population was reduced by a large percent back then.

**-The world as humans knew it is buried beneath the ocean, what´s worse is that their technology was too advanced to retaliate back then-** she didn't want to admit that a lot of what they knew about their enemy was limited **-We called them Sirens…-** she explained what their true enemy is and will be **-They are… mysterious foes with strange technology and unknown agenda**\- it was hard to explain their motivations and how they operate as their purpose seems to be alien in nature.

**-As humanity was cornered, an alliance was forged, with four of the greatest nations, our great Royal Navy, The Eagle Union, The Iron Blood and The Sakura Empire-** she explained the origin **-This alliance is called Azur Lane and now you are part of it-** This was of course until not so long ago when…

**-The Alliance got their hands with new technology and developed a way to fight the siren**s- this was a difficult part for her to explain as she was part of that new series of weapons **–Humans developed us, ship girls…-** she got flustered for a moment as it was quite difficult to explain her own origin.

**-Wait that means you…-** The man suddenly interrupted, all of this was really hard to understand, his mind was trying to imagine what she was saying or at least what he can make of it.

–**Yes, we are what humanity is believing on, we are their shields and swords, we are girls with the power to fight the sirens-** she said proudly as she was not only a fierce warrior but also part of the royal family.

**-…-** the man remains in silence for a few seconds **–Then that means…-** somehow he understand what she says but it was hard to correlate and yet he knows this is the truth.

**-The sirens were defeated and retreated, for some time, they have been silent and only appear occasionally but that is not only our main concern- **she tells how for years they were at peace, as only the occasional attack was repelled** –We were betrayed by our allies, Iron Blood and Sakura Empire, they joined the sirens and use their technology to attack us, we have been fighting each other for months now, this is the first peaceful week we had in a while-** she explained how things are, a simple way to explain their situation, even if they look to be relaxing.

**-…-** Jack was trying to correlate all that she said, but a single question was occupying his mind **–Why do you need me?-** he wanted to ask such a thing for some time.

**-You are… well a large portion of humanity is not around anymore… as the sea level raised, this world is no longer the same from what I read in books-** she knew he would ask that question sooner or later **–There are fewer humans now, and as you demonstrate before with that simple game, you are quite good at strategy… I hate to admit it but you are far better than me- **Warspite was embarrassed as admitting her own weaknesses was not common in her **–We need your help to defeat our enemies… that's why my sis…-**she corrects herself**\- I mean the Queen granted your name back-** Warspite didn't believe in her idea but now that she has deal with him longer, she understands why her sister got that magnificent idea in the first place.

**-…-** now he finally felt a relief, for all the time he´s been there he got that concern **–Alright… now I understand-** he said smiling for the first time **–If you really need me, I will help you out as much as I can-** Jack was being sure about something, if these girls needs his support, then he will provide it.

**-Glad to hear that!-** Warspite finally got what she wanted **–Very well Jack, I know you may have a lot of questions, but before that we need that you recover completely so go and rest for a while, you are dismissed-** she turned back and opened the door, behind it a familiar whitehaired girl was already waiting, she bowed to Warspite as she left and went inside to greet the man.

**-G-Good day…-** she was nervous for a moment **–As a request from her Majesty I came to formally introduce myself. ****Pleasure to meet you, I am Sirius from the Royal Navy, arriving here to take up my post. From this moment, I will protect the Master´s honor and beliefs, till my final moments- **The white-haired maid made a bow to her new master, as per her Queen´s orders, she was now to serve as her personal maid.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

Right after her introduction, both remained in silence for a few minutes, it was a little awkward as neither said a word. Jack was still thinking about was Warspite told him and remained wondering what all of it meant, all while deeply observing the beautiful maid in front of him.

**-War? Weapons? Ship girls?... Would this mean- **he started to talk in a low voice, he was admiring Sirius with awe as he could not understand what kind of thing she really was **–Are these perhaps some kind of advanced tech? Weapons with human form? Are they made from some metal alloy?... –** even with a blank mind somehow he understood those concepts, as far as he knows he is human, he felt human inside at least, he got red blood pumping in his veins, he got pain and was still lucid, so he was trying to imagine how a girl can become a weapon and how could humans could create such things… are they some kind of human-like machine?

**-Are these even real? -** Jack asked himself and approached Sirius all while watching her large breasts, he then try to grab them with one hand just to be sure she was not some kind of plastic silicone imitation.

**-...I implore you to be more honourable, my slightly disappointing Master-** Sirius take a step back right when she was about to be touched, she was a bit embarrassed but also sad to know that this kind of first act new master thought of **–I don't know what you are mumbling, but please refrain yourself from this kind of lustful performance… I-I´m not ready yet…-** she lowered her gaze and blushed.

**-Wha… Yes… I´m sorry about this-** he apologize for his sudden behavior, all this new information was a bit too much for him to comprehend in such a short time **–I have a lot to think…**\- he felt strange as each new thought was starting to feel painful.

**-Master… Are you feeling well? -** Sirius immediately returned to her duties as her new maid **–Please tell me how can I be of help… W-want some tea? –** she was a bit anxious as she was not used to serve someone other than the Queen, and she rarely did as she was too clumsy and most of the time dropped the teapot or couldn't get the tea at the right temperature.

**-Yes… that would help-** Jack was feeling tired; his wounds were not fully recovered. He leans on the wall as his strength started to fade, all this sudden activity took a toll.

**-Master! -** Sirius quickly reacted and hold onto him **-Please hold on! Master! -** She tried to help him remain standing but he lost balance and close his eyes as his conscious fade away.

The man started to feel cold so he opens his eyes but suddenly recognize he was again in the middle of the ocean. All he could hear was the waves as the crashed against him, he was floating in the middle of a black sea. He tried to move but his body hurt too much, so each time he tried he was punished by his many wounds, all he could do was move his head a bit to the side. There he watched it, a visage mixed with flames, inside there was someone staring at him.

He suddenly wakes up and the first thing he saw was a cute plushie doll staring at him… then it swiftly moves and disappeared, then his gaze was covered again by something heavy and soft that last a few seconds.

**-Master!- **Sirius cry and hold the man into her bosom.

**-Sirius, don't hold him so strongly he needs to breathe-** a soft voice was heard in the room. The royal maid releases him and felt ashamed she did the same mistake as before **-I´m glad you are awake-** A beautiful white goddess appeared in front of him.

**-What happened?-** Jack asked slowly recovering, his head was on top of something soft, but then realized that was on top of Sirius´s lap. He was laying down in a large sofa with his maid at his side.

**-You fainted for all the pain in your body-** The curvy girl smiled **-But don't worry the light help you recover-** Illustrious stand up from the nearby chair and got close to examine him.

**-I see…-** Jack stand up with his newly strength but almost fall again, luckily Sirius was by his side to catch him. He can now see the attractive girl that look more mature than other girls he has met so far.

-**Please Master, don´t overstrain yourself-** The maid support him and helped him to stand up.

**-She is right Jack, you are still recovering so don't try to make a big effort – **The white lady talks in a gently voice **-I am the armored aircraft carrier Illustrious and the girl here with me is Unicorn- **she introduce herself and another girl that was nowhere to be seen.

**-Thanks for your help again Lady Illustrious and Lady Unicorn-** Sirius was thankful that both ladies were ready to help him again so quickly, she bowed to both girls.

**-You were the one that helped me before…. Thank you, Illustrious…-** Jack imitate the girl and made a bow in respect as he remembers Vestal´s words, but then saw the small stuffed animal walking around and then behind Illustrious before a pretty purple haired girl timidly watched him holding the plushie **-And you too… thank you Unicorn-** he understood that the shy girl also helped him, however he didn't want to think about how a Unicorn plushie can move around as if alive, he didn't want to strain his brain for now.

**-It´s the light´s duty to help everyone in need-** Illustrious smiled and make way for Unicorn to see him too, but the shy girl only moves her head and hide behind her big sister Illustrious.

**-Please Master, you need to rest, I will take you to your room-** Sirius told him and help him as support for him to walk again.

**-Alright, thanks again, see you soon-** Jack slowly left the room with Sirius, it took them some time to reach the hall and then to his room, he did realize how big this place really was **-Thanks Sirius, I am happy that you help me too-** he said after reaching the room and being assisted to get in bed , the royal maid smiled and left the room in silence, he didn't understand much of what was happening, but now he would have the time to gradually comprehend all the event of this day.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reading, if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

The next day was hard for him, as his health diminish, he felt sick and got fever. This of course felt terrible but this lack of activity left him with both pain and time to think. During this day Jack remained in bed while being attended by Sirius and Belfast, with a pair of visits both from Illustrious and Warspite. All girls were concerned about his recovery.

Watching them like this helped him to examine them closely, remembering Warspite words, they were supposed to be weapons but no matter how hard he tried to imagine it, he got no idea how could that be possible, their voices, appearance and touch were all too real. He was tired so he slept in between those encounters, but he was never left alone, as Sirius remained by his side, helping him with the fever.

A day passed and he woke up feeling better, his forehead did not hurt and the pain in his limbs was almost gone. Jack realize that Sirius was sleeping by the side of the bed, she fell asleep while guarding him in a chair next to the bed. He can't understand why this girl got such dedication to someone she barely knows… however he can't help but feeling pleased of having such a girl taking care of him in his current state.

**-I guess I´m in debt with all of you-** Jack move his hand and barely touched Sirius silky hair when she suddenly felt shivers and almost jumped in surprise.

**-M-master!?-** Sirius woke up to the slight touch as even sleepy she was always on guard **–How are you feeling? -** She quickly ask and stand up getting ready for that day.

**-I am feeling better, thanks for taking care of me-** Jack answers, he made up his mind, from that day he wanted to help these girls in a way he can, so there was only one thing to do.

**-I-It´s my duty as your maid, Master-** she blushes for a moment and then went to get him a pair of clean clothes **-I hope the clothes are to your liking, Lady Victorious made them for you-** she said and bowed a little and helped him get dressed.

The man got himself ready for that day, his outfit look more like a two-piece sailor uniform, with a light brownish color. He got a clear idea what he needs to do so for the first time he left the room by his own volition and went to look around the place he was. At first the corridors look all the same, with lots of rooms and halls, he then watches other maids cleaning the mansion but none came close as they were busy with their chores. He then made a turn to the left and walked through a corridor until he reaches a terrace. It leads to a place more like a garden, it got all types of plants, flowers and also a fair amount of tables and chairs in different spaces.

In one of those squares, a pair of girls were drinking some tea, while maids were serving them. Jack wanted to do this sooner or later, so he decides to get close to them. He wanted to speak to her and know more about the way he can help them in this war.

**-At last you show yourself servant- **the childish voice was the first to speak** -So how are you feeling? I heard you fainted after your tests-** Elizabeth said and keeps focused at her tea.

**-A lot better, thanks to Illustrious that helped me again-** he answers getting closer to their table.

**-Remember you are talking to your Queen, mind your manners Jack-** Warspite stops drinking to correct his words, he took part in their naming ceremony, so he must respect her Queen always.

**-I´m sorry your Majesty, it´s all thanks to your support-** he apologizes and imitates the way everyone refers to her, even if she looks a lot younger than all of them.

**-Well said servant… So why are you here, do you want to drink some tea with your beautiful Queen… Not that I mind this time- **Elizabeth watched him expecting an answer that she will like.

**-I… if you wish my Queen-** he humbly says and sits in one of the chairs, and was quickly attended by Belfast and another silver haired maid **-I was wondering how will I help you all, and Azur Lane? -** he asked as the maids bring their service.

**-I like that attitude, however you are still not ready yet…-** the Queen drink some tea and then place her empty teacup in the table **-Now you should focus on recovering from your wounds-** she was still concerned about him, as his health was her priority, luckily their enemies have stopped their advance and have remained in silence for a while.

**-Of course…-** he felt a bit disappointed with those words, he knew that he needs to recover first, but doing nothing felt to him, as if his debt was only getting bigger.

**-Don´t worry Jack, after you recover you will learn the basics, alright? -** Warspite said calmly, she already thinks the best way for him to learn and soon he will be ready.

**-Right! -** he felt excited for that, he wanted to be of some help to repay them for their kindness but also to feel he got something to do, some new experiences to fill the gap in his blank mind, hopefully this will help him think less of his condition **-Oh, thanks…-** he was surprised by the sudden tea pouting into his teacup, but was more amazed by the voluptuous maid by his side.

**-I can see you are fond of big things…-** Warspite immediately realized where his gaze was and drink all her tea at once as if the milk in it would make her look more appealing in an instant.

**-Dido, more tea now-** Elizabeth also realized this fact and was clearly disgusted, especially by her reverse cleavage. The maid immediately felt a shiver and turned away quickly to prepare more.

**-It´s not like that-** Jack answered, but he clearly couldn't fight it, her maid outfit got an opening to release some burden or else her breasts would burst open her white top **–It's just strange that your Majesty is so young I was wondering…- **he said the first thing that came back to his mind.

**-Young?-** Elizabeth turned at him shocked, as if those words were something not to be mentioned in her presence.

**-I mean the difference in sizes…-** Jack tries to explain but it ends being a worse answer, to him both sisters were of course younger than everyone else, there was no way his mind could imagine it was the other way.

**-Are you calling me a kid!?-** The Queen stand up and point at him her finger as if he was guilty of a crime.

**-By calling your majesty a child, you are also saying that I look like a child, right Jack? –** Warspite also stands up with a bit annoyance, both were sisters so they have a close resemblance **-Jack I´m offended… are you calling us flat like a board? – **she said what was probably in his mind all this time, as most of the Royal Navy ship girls were healthy developed, only the smaller girls were so smooth and plain.

**-Being flat is a nobility attribute!-** the Queen said proudly **-All royal families have such lineage… - **she was about to explain all about her noble blood and all about their benefits when Dido came back bringing the tea, she was nervous and almost trip down a few times, as this day she was being tested by Belfast to check on her overall progress as a maid. Sadly she was about to serve the tea again but make the mistake to serve the Queen first while she was angry…

**-And!... just so you know our hearts are bigger as they not pressed down by big bags full of fat!-** Elizabeth pressed her hand to her chest and then slapped Dido in her vast chest. This however frightened the poor maid and she unconsciously let go the teapot and all the tea dropped into Queen Elizabeth flatness.

**-Ah! Really!… why are you all so well endowed!…-** she was covered by the tea and immediately got mad at Dido **-I feel like I am being betrayed, damn it!-** she yelled **-Get out! You fail again at deliver the tea- **she made a rant to her maid, she was mad that someone with a chest like that was such a failure at something so easy **-Belfast! Take her place now, and cover up those humongous things!-** her majesty pointed at her head maid, as she was too a big chested girl.

**-Your majesty please calm down…-** Belfast quickly run at her Queen to clean her, it all developed too fast she couldn't stop her fellow maid.

Dido cried immediately and fall to her knees in disgrace, she was a failure to her Queen, so of course she felt terrible, she only hugged her beloved doll feeling worse than trash.

**-And don't think I forget you…-** The Queen turned back at the man **-You useless servant! I will have you relieved of your post!-** she pointed at him furiously as he started this whole argument with his comment.

**-My Queen, I am so jealous of you for having such a slim body, you don't have to endure back aches…-** the head maid took a towel and was cleaning her, it was obvious she wanted her to stop her rant.

**-You too Belfast!-** now she blushed, and turned down her madness by one point as she was praised **-You are dismissed! And take this hopeless maid with you!- **Elizabeth was still angry so he waved his hand at Jack and wanted him to leave. Warspite was also mad so didn't try to stop this and only watched as the silent man and the crying maid left the square **-I don't want to see her until she became better at her work, the same goes for you, useless servant!- **she yelled one last time at both of them, as they left the garden and returned to the mansion.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reading.

Now let me explain, as some have commented before, I use **-dash**\- instead of **"quotation marks"** as I write my stories because I´m not an English native speaker, I don't really know much of its specific grammar, so instead I use the one I know most that is Spanish grammar, in which **-dash-** is used to distinguish the narrator from character dialogs.

Sorry if anyone that reads this story find this detail weird or some other grammatical mistakes, I´m trying to improve my English with each chapter :D

Now having that detail explained, if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

Both the man and the royal maid remain speechless. Somehow Jack knew his words were not the best he could have chosen, while Dido started to remember her mistakes, all of them so far. They were standing in an empty corridor, as a pair of scolded children.

**-My Queen…- **she grabbed her big chest and pressed it with some disgust **–I´m such a failure…-** she was depressed after failing her test, Dido knew she was more capable and skilled than most maids, so why did she make such a scene?

**-I´m sorry, I didn't imagine she would react like that-** Jack apologize as his words make all that mess **-I´m sure you are a great maid-** he tried to cheer her up a bit, even if she now looks quite sad.

**-I am the worst, you heard her majesty words… I´m a hopeless maid with no future- **Dido takes out her doll and hugged it seeking a bit of comfort **–My Queen sees no usefulness in me, I am such a disgrace to the maid team- **she pressed her doll as if she was the same toy, she found it once broken and alone within the ruins of a city.

**-Hey at least you know what you need to do… I am just someone with no purpose so far-** he felt too the sad reality as he didn't have anything to do but to wait, being someone with no memory meant that he depends on everyone else to comprehend his place in the world.

**-That´s not true… At least her majesty cares about you, so far as naming you in such a large ceremony and always asking about your health-** She was starting to fall into despair as her depressive words were slowly filling her mind -Me on the other side has nothing of that attention- -I know that she will ditch me as soon as possible… I will end alone like this doll- her eyes were glossy as tears went down her cheeks.

**-That will not happen I´ll make sure of it!-** he immediately said, as he once thought the same, he has nothing and will not let anyone else feel as empty as him if possible.

**-R-Really?-** Dido hardly answers and fixed her upon his **-B-But how? the Head maid is quite strict and will not allow me to serve her majesty again until I improve my skills… it will be too late when I got the same chance-** she cried knowing that Belfast was indeed a perfect maid and was severe when needed.

**-You can practice with me-** he answers with a simple mind, is the best idea he came up with and the most logical, she needs more training, so why not serve him just to improve.

**-Ah… that means y-you want to become my master?-** she sighs and a faint smile appear in her.

**-I will help you in any way I can-** he wants to be helpful, to have something to do is also what he needs to feel that his life have some meaning, that surviving whatever happened to him was worth it.

**-Master Jack…. you won't abandon Dido right? Dido can believe Master ? I can believe you right? Ah... Dido, Dido is satisfied if Jack isn't lying to me...-** she took Jack´s hand and pressed it against her face, all while having a melancholic voice. She was having such happiness as this was the first time someone cared for her, her insecurities started to fade as her idea of having someone real and not her doll to practice was becoming true.

**-You can count on me Dido!-** at last he can start feeling useful, even if it's just being a practice dummy.

**-Thank you… Master Jack-** she have a honest smile for the first time in a long time **-Where to start…- **Dido is a bit happier and looks around searching for a free room **–Ah! Here we can try-** she went inside and start to prepare what she will need, she was excited to finally prove she can do things without other maids.

Jack went in to find that it was a large dining room, a spare of the many inside the mansion, it was used from time to time to hold tea parties.

**-Woah! such a large table-** he said as this was the first time he saw such a thing.

**-Yes Master, please have a seat-** Dido started to prepare the table by tiding it at first, counting the chairs, teapots, plates and everything else she will need to get it ready.

**-It seems you have such a big dedication, but will you prepare this all by yourself? Let me help you-** Jack followed Dido wanting to be of use.

**-No, Master please, it's a maid´s duty to get the dining table ready, is a simple job…-** he took Jack by the hand as if leading a child **-Thanks for your concern-** she smiled again feeling quite better and started her training, as her idea was to prepare all the dinner table and serve Jack each plate and cutlery in the correct order.

She continues to take plates and silverware from drawers on near furnishings, but after a few rounds holding so many, Dido slip off and falls, as she is still not used to carry that quantity of tableware. A loud noise filled the room as many cups broke against the floor.

**-Are you alright?…-** Jack immediately stand up and went to her aid just to find Dido in the floor surrounded by pieces of shattered porcelain.

**-Master is looking at me with perverted eyes…-** she felt his gaze as her skirt was folded up and her legs open, she fell on her back because she tried to save as many plates as possible from breaking but it left her with such an open view.

**-Eh! That´s not true… I´m just…-** he tried to look the other way but it was very difficult not to focus his eyes on her white legwear.

**-Ahh... I beg you, Master, spare this pitiable maid your mistreatment...-** she stands up disappointed and tears starts to fill her eyes while her heart is filled again with anxiety.

**-I´m sorry**\- he couldn't help it –**Here I will help you pick up the pieces and you can't deny that**\- he started to pick up the pieces nearby.

**-B-But it's a maid´s job to pick up broken things…-** Dido tried to stop him again, however he kept doing so no matter how many times she tried to pull his arm.

**-I told you I will help you Dido… is the minimum I can do-** Jack felt that this was too his responsibility, he needs to focus and start being useful or else he will not have peace of mind.

**-Master…-** Dido felt as if her heart skip a bit in that moment, how can someone that just met her be so interested in helping her? Is this?…

**-Is everything alright? I heard something shatter- **a maid opened the door as she came running.

**-Sirius! Ah… I was just practicing to prepare a large table by myself, don't mind it-** Dido wasn't surprised to see her sister, as she one of the few battle ready maids.

**-Alright sister…-** Sirius relaxed a bit and came into the room **-But why is Master picking up plates too? He must not make big efforts these days-** she immediately went to Jack and took the pieces he gathered.

**-It´s alright Sirius I want to help her, It was my fault-** he didn't want to be a load again, at least he wanted to do such a simple task.

**-Why is Sirius calling Jack Master too?-** Dido asked her while taking half of the pieces she took from Jack.

**-Uh?-** she didn't understand it at first -**Her majesty assigned me to be Master´s personal maid- **she explained that such mission was assigned to her.

**-Sisters are such a bother-** She felt as if her heart shatter as all the pieces she dropped from her hands -**Ahh... how did it turn out like this... As expected Master will abandon this poor Dido...-** the miserable maid had a gloomy expression as she realize her own sister took her small hope of having a second chance with the Queen. Tears begin to flow again and she run away from the room.

**-Dido wait!-** Sirius yells **–I am sorry master, I will talk to her. If you excuse me-** she bow in respect and left the room following her sister.

Jack was then left in the room alone and with all the mess to clean…


	12. Chapter 12

Recently I have started to edit and publish this same story in Archive of our Own, but with the difference that is an alter and explicit version, the way I would love to write it here but as Fanfiction sucks and hides all mature content I made this one, you can consider this _Devil´s Paradise_, the Vanilla version.

If you like that kind of explicit adult story, you can find it at Ao3. If not, you can keep reading this one :D

Thanks for reading. if you liked the chapter please leave a comment.

* * *

He remained in the room trying to pick up all the fragments of the tableware, it was a tedious task but luckily it was then that Belfast appeared from the door.

**-What a troublesome man you are Jack-** she said and giggle a bit **–don't worry about Dido, she is still learning-** she explained as she overheard the last part of the discussion as she went to investigate the noise from the shattered plates.

**-I can't blame her, it was my fault the Queen was angry-** the man was regretful of what he said, but none in his state could have imagined that Elizabeth was indeed older that other ships.

**-Well it seems you learned your lesson, next time remember to mind your words when speaking to the Queen-** Belfast relaxed after hearing his words, it seems that he turned out to be a better man that she expected at first, understanding his mistakes and trying to amend them **-Still I can see you are also a stubborn one, so let me help you with this, two will finish this job faster than one-** she got closer to him and took part of the pieces he has picked up.

**-Alright, thanks Belfast-** he felt better knowing that he would not be alone.

**-Don't mind it, I´m just doing my job- **the head maid smirked pleased.

Both Belfast and Jack started to pick up first all the shattered slivers, then all the leftover plates in the half served table. They remained silent while doing most of the work, but he occasionally exchanged a few glances with Belfast and she only answered with a slight smile.

**-And with this one we finished- **the perfect maid took the last cup and returned it to its respective drawer -**Even if you are not obliged to do this, you still did, thanks for your help Jack-** she turned back to him and made a reverence as gratitude.

**-I should be the one thanking you, it seems you are always around helping me- **Jack was genuinely grateful to have such a perfect woman always around when in need.

**-Well Jack… that is also part of my job- **she smiled knowing she was following her Queen´s orders to the best she can, as she got instructions to look after him and his developing behavior -**So after all this hard work, do you want some tea?** – she graceful asked as she is used to do.

**-I´d love to-** Jack was tired, even if it looks like an easy job to do, doing it in his still weak condition was some challenge.

Belfast bow in respect and left the room, leaving Jack waiting in that large dining room, however the person that came back from the door was not the head maid but the Queen´s sister.

**-Hello Warspite-** Jack wave his hand to the small girl while he was waiting in a chair.

**-Would you please not act like we're close...-** Warspite immediately answers with some disgust in her voice, she was still irritated from the fact she was a bit on the little side.

**-Eh?!…- **he didn't imagine such a bitter answer for the most common of greetings -**Sorry…-** he said and look down, knowing very well that she got offended by his attitude a while ago.

**-Hmph!-** the small battleship look away, sigh a bit and tried to return to her normal mood **-As you are eager to be of use to the Royal Navy, so much as to interrupt our tea party, I will explain how you will help us in the war-** she got close and sit on the chair right next to him.

However, it was then that Belfast arrived bringing some tea and a set of cups, already knowing Warspite would came in the first place. She started to prepare the table to serve the tea, but as hard as it was, Jack was fighting against looking up and watch Belfast cleavage, as her plentiful size was like ample magnets that his eyes couldn't resist.

**-Hmph…-** Warspite noted how he was fighting against his most basic instincts, as it was common-sense, as a person with memory problems, is easier to manipulate with one of the basic drives of humans.

Even if his mind tried to be logical and stop him from repeating the same mistake again, his body moves unconsciously and raised up his head just to watch directly to Belfast neckline as she was serving tea.

**-It seems you are more than ready to learn the basics, now that you are healthy enough to stare at other girl's chests-** She again strikes at the man now that Belfast is beside him again.

**-I…-**Jack suddenly went out of trance and realized he made the same error again.

**-Don't try to explain yourself, I know you are a man and whatever…- **she said this harsh and a bit of jealousy happened to cross her heart for a moment, she may be the great Warspite in battle but can't compete in the same league as her more gifted fellow royals in physical terms **-That´s not important now, so I will go straight to the point-** she returned to her usual serious demeanor **-You will serve as our guide in this war-** she said concisely and take a zip from her tea as she just said the hardest part.

**-Guide of war… how? - **he was surprised as he can't imagine how someone with no idea who he is, can really be a guide for someone else.

**-Well, you are a cunning strategist and a fearsome schemer, I already know what you are capable of… so it is better for you to guide us to victory against our enemies-** Warspite explained knowing better than anyone the defeats she suffered in the past.

**-Wait, but how, you mean like that table game, right? I don't think I´ll be able to fight in any other way-** those words were hard to comprehend, as he may be gifted in such strategy games, it was a complete league apart to use that knowledge in a real battle.

**-I know it may be too much for you to handle at your state, but I would like you to remember what I explained to you before. Despite our appearances we are also ships brought to existence with cube technology...-** she stated again those words, as they were the hard truth he must accept **-But as ships, we need someone to command us, to steer and lead us, because no matter how strong or intelligent we may be, we can't show our real potential unless we are guided by a human. That´s why we need someone as talented as you as our commander- **she said knowing that she hasn't reached her full power yet, it was hard for any of them ship girls to accept, but it was the reality, no matter if they are independent human-like beings, they are still attached to the ships they obtain their existence from.

**-No way, I can't be that good… I don't have any memories so I don't not know any strategy, I can't device a plan or have any battle experience…-** he suddenly realized this was too much for him and fear invade him, even if his idea of having a purpose was still firmly in his mind, he knew this was more than he can achieve.

**-I already know that, but with your innate skills you will relearn all the basics faster than anyone, the rest you will learn it with actual combat- **she takes another zip and tries to remain calm, she knew this was the hardest part of the plan, as an analytical person would have a hard time accepting something they clearly know they can't achieve.

**-But…-** he tried to say what was on his mind at that moment, that he feared his own ignorance, his weakness and his lack of memories. Jack knew he was nothing of what they imagined, that he was just some guy that got no weird skills or power, just a guy with luck and talent for a silly board game.

**-No excuses! –** Warspite suddenly stands up and hit the table making a big noise in the otherwise silent room **\- You are going to help us overcome our enemies or else I will throw you into the ocean to drown! -** She was dead serious as she was still not fully convinced that this whole master plan from her sister would have any real impact, but she still has to try what appears to be their better chance at winning the war.

**-Alright! -** Jack couldn't resist the pressure and stands up too **-But then I need to start training now, I don't want to expose any lives to my potential failure-** he said to the small girl in front of him, as above all things, he doesn't want to carry any kind of burden or mistake in his mind, because with his blank memory, a single mistake or defeat would become a terrible stain that would never go away.

Warspite smiles watching how such a man with a once dreadful reputation, express those words with such intense belief.

**-Granted. You will start this very same day-** She regain her composure and relaxed a bit as the plan was a success **-Belfast, guide the commander in training to the docks, I will assign him a ship for practice right now-** She orders the head main. Warspite finally felt relief but it was not time to rest, as this was the first part of the Queen´s plan, now the second phase would start soon and the faster the better.

**-As you wish Lady Warspite-** She already knew this was the Queen´s original idea, but it was difficult to comprehend the implications of naming someone as him leader as quickly as that **-C-Commander…- **Belfast had a hard time pronouncing that title for the first time **-The harbor is this way, please follow me- **she said and left the room, followed by the still incredulous man.


End file.
